


Grave Achievements

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Category: Grave Encounters (Movies), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Artwork coming soon, Blood, F/M, Grave Encounters AU, M/M, Multi, Paranormal, Scary, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff Ramsey and the crew of "Grave Achievements", a ghost-hunting reality television show, are shooting an episode inside the abandoned psychiatric hospital, where unexplained phenomena have been reported for years. All in the name of good television, they voluntarily lock themselves inside the building for the night and begin a paranormal investigation, capturing everything on camera. They quickly realize that the building is more than just haunted - it is alive - and it has no intention of ever letting them leave. They find themselves lost in a labyrinth maze of endless hallways and corridors, terrorized by the ghosts of the former patients. They soon begin to question their own sanity, slipping deeper and deeper into the depths of madness, ultimately discovering the hospital's dark past.... Can you last the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grave Achievements

**Author's Note:**

> S- As of 2/26/14, we have updated the fic in hopes that the quotations have found their way back home. Please let us know if you see any more errors! Thank you!

Geoff drove up to the building, almost in awe of the sheer size of it. The Terry-Wilson Institution for the Mentally Insane had been abandoned in 1949 after an unfortunate overflow of patient’s leftover from the war. In the past sixty four years, several different contractors had tried to make the building salvageable as apartment spaces or attempted to just plow the building to the ground, and for some reason, none had been able to do much work before quitting.

As he parked the van right at the entryway of the building and got out, slamming the old door behind him, the crew finally caught up with the scenery and jumped out right behind him. In the passenger’s seat sat Griffon O’Connell, his longtime girlfriend and first person camera-man. She was blonde with dark black streaks in her hair, had both arms sleeved up and several piercings on her face. Currently she sported her nose ring and a black tank top, showing off said sleeves, and a pair of dark denim jeans. Due to the long night ahead, she wore comfortable tennis shoes and had brought hair ties and sweats in her backpack that was hanging across her left shoulder. The first out of the backseat was Michael Jones, another camera-man. He was known for his quick temper and killer ability to put all safety aside to get the winning shots. Even if they had been friends since Michael had been in college, he would rather be alone on the camera versus standing next to the redheaded man, which was fine with Michael. He loved seeing rather than acting, which exactly what Geoff did, in his opinion. Ray climbed out after Michael. He was the equipment expert for the team, meaning he set up the still cameras and collected the footage, kept track of the ghost tracking equipment, and always sported their producers name across the front of his shirt -COCKBYTE spelt out in blocky letters- and the logo on his left sleeve.

“This place looks like shit.” Ray muttered out, getting back in the van. Geoff rolled his eyes and Griffon just smiled.

“Don’t be so prissy Ray, it’s just one night.” Michael teased, climbing in behind him. Griffon shrugged.

“It doesn’t look too bad.” She commented, popping her gum loudly. “Maybe we can see a ghost!” Geoff just scoffed.

“Like all the other haunted places we’ve been to?” He chuckled and they both got back in the vehicle. “This place is probably about as haunted as a sock drawer.”

 

\--- ---

 

After an hour and a half of bullshitting interviews with whomever they could find and pay off to claim ghost sightings, they had decided to give up. Just as Geoff had said, not many people had seen or experienced ghostly activity and their petty cash had soon run out.

“Fuck this place.” He mumbled as they waited outside the front door for a man named Jack who was supposed to let them in and give them a tour. “Jack is thirty minutes late. What does he think this is, a fucking do it yourself thing?”

“Cool it Geoff.” Michael said as he looked up from his phone, probably texting his wife, and pointed towards a bearded man that was walking up the steps. Jack wasn’t old, but he looked run down with his long dark beard hanging at his belly button. He wore a dark, dirty shirt and black pants, and old combat boots, giving off an entirely too tired appearance. He just smiled at Griffon and unlocked the large padlock on the doors, ushering them in. He didn’t say much, just led them down a series of long hallways and finally stopped.

“There was a girl that killed herself here.” He said softly. “She slit her wrists and tried to paint the walls before she bled to death.” He pointed inside a large room, and the four entered and gasped. Along the pathetically painted walls was smeared red paint –or blood rather- that had long since dried. It looked as though someone had tried to wipe it off, but couldn’t, and had left it there. The rusty bed was pressed up against the wall, but the floor was scraped as if someone had moved the bed back and forth over and over again. The dirty windows were rusted and broken, but still the least worrying of their problems. Almost every inch of the walls, from floor to ceiling, were written on. Different sizes and different handwriting were very obvious, and even different languages decorated the dirty gray walls. And even with everything else, they couldn’t take their eyes off the dried blood. Eventually Griffon made a noise and that seemed to remind everyone of where they were.

“Wow, that’s…um…terrifyingly sad.” Griffon managed to get out, wiggling her arm. Geoff loosened his grip –he hadn’t even realized he had grabbed her- and took a step back.

“Let’s get a nice wide angle shot of this.” Geoff said, moving completely out of the room so Michael could do just that. Griffon followed him out of the room, but Jack had vanished.

“Jack?” Geoff shouted down the long hallway and after a moment, Jack peered his head around a corner and gestured. “Wait up we need some shots of this before nightfall. I’m just going to assume there aren’t any lights at night.”

“You’re correct Geoff. I’ll go slower.” Jack walked back over to them and Griffon held her small camera up.

“So a girl killed herself in there and wrote that with her own blood before she died?” Geoff asked again.

“Yes, she was fourteen years old, and had a severe case of insanity. She claimed the walls talked to her and she believed there was only one way to tell people that there was no way out. They used everything from plain water to straight bleach, but nothing removed the blood. So they left it and moved another patient in.” Jack cleared his throat. “There were much wore cases out there…like in the maternity ward-”

“Wait, there was a maternity ward?” Griffon interrupted. Jack nodded.

“Oh yes, patients would fornicate with each other and they were unable to care for their children so they were raised in the North Building away from their parents and in a…safe environment.” Michael and Ray came out of the room, Ray’s bag looking one camera and stand lighter and Michael’s freckles standing out on his paler cheeks.

“Let’s head to the next location.” Geoff suggested, and the group followed Jack down the long hallway once more. They stopped in a bathroom where the stained tile was so clearly old blood that it had Griffon wanting to leave. As Ray set up the second camera and Michael took wide angle shots of the entire bathroom, Griffon and Geoff questioned Jack on what had happened there.

“A woman cut a baby out of her womb. She had carried it almost to term when she claimed the Devil himself had put the child in her and she refused to give birth to it and so she used a fork she had taken from the dining hall and repeatedly stabbed herself in the…vagina…until she bled to death. Unfortunately, the child died as well.” He was quiet again until they had got everything they needed and they followed him up two flights of stairs. He led them into a large room with scattered tables and broken, rotten chairs, and pointed at the windows.

“Sometimes, I’ll come up here after opening up in the morning, and there will be thick dust covering every centimeter of the window. So thick you can’t even see outside, and there will be words written in the dust.”

“What do they say?” Geoff asked.

“No escape.” Jack murmured.

“Wow, that’s definitely evidence of the paranormal.” Geoff said to the camera. Griffon kept recording as Ray cleaned the lens in the background, catching the long, barred windows in one sweeping motion.

“So what time is it?” Ray asked. “Should we head back downstairs so I can set up a time lapse shot?”

 

\--- ---

 

The group left Ray upstairs to set up the shot he wanted, and to meet the psychic they always brought in to set the paranormal activity to “fact”.

The psychic was Gavin Free, a once exchanged student and roommate of Michael’s that joined up with the paranormal gig after college. Gavin and Michael were the best of friends, but acted as though they didn’t know each other for the sake of the show. If it was just a group of friends getting together and editing footage to make the places seem haunted, it wouldn’t be as popular.

Geoff, Griffon and Michael followed Jack down into the tunnels that connected all the buildings together. Dark, damp and twisted, Geoff felt his spirits lifting as he looked around the shadows.

“This is perfect for editing.” He muttered to Griffon. “If there aren’t real spirits here.”

“Hey guys?” Ray’s voice came over the radio hung on Michael’s belt.

“What’s up Brown Man?” Michael asked, using Ray’s nickname.

“Gavin just got here.” Ray informed them.

“Yes, my boy is here! We’re on our way back up.” Michael lowered the volume and clipped the radio back on his belt loop. The four headed back upstairs, but Griffon couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched.

 

\--- ---

 

“Okay so here is Jack, locking us in for the night.” Geoff shook Jack’s hand and handed over the chain. He walked out the door and before he shut it, turned back with a smile.

“Six in the morning?” He didn’t wait for an answer and shut the door. Waiting quietly, Griffon and Michael kept rolling until they heard the lock actually click.

“Wait what the fuck?” Michael shouted, putting the camera down.

“Calm down Mikey it’ll be good for production value.” Geoff reassured him.

“What if we need some equipment from the van?” Michael grunted out, moving away from the doors.

“Awe my little Michael, it’ll be okay!” Gavin bounded over to his best friend, his accent so pronounced in the hollow room.

“Stay in character Gav. If we really catch something and you’re out of character, we can’t use it.” Geoff reminded him. Gavin smiled but didn’t say another word, closing his eyes.

“Okay Geoff, I’m ready for the walkthrough.” His voice, while still heavily accented, had taken on a mystical type tone and he sounded a little spacey. Ray had set up all his equipment and was tracking all the cameras on his laptop screen.

“Why do I have to be here by myself?” He whined as the four took off down a hallway.

Michael stayed behind the group, capturing everything in his tiny camera screen, while Gavin walked behind Griffon and Geoff. After a solid ten minutes of walking in near pitch black –except what their flashlights lit up- they finally found the hallway of the first room with the blood on the walls.

“Okay so long story short, girl cut her wrists and tried to write on the walls no escape before she died of blood loss.” Geoff whispered to Gavin. They approached the room and Griffon raised her camera.

“Stop here.” Gavin whispered, putting a slender hand up to his forehead and closing his eyes. “There’s a tension here.” He took a few steps forward and walked into the room. “It’s here, in here.” He kept his eyes shut, which Griffon made sure she caught on film, and chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. “She died in here, a young girl. She was…sad…and lost…. She was trying to warn everyone. She cut her wrists because they didn’t give them pens. She…she…used her own blood to write on the walls.” He paused for a dramatic effect in the otherwise silent air. “No escape.” He whispered the last part and opened his eyes, and Griffon knew the shock on his face was real.

“Holy shit Gavin.” Geoff faked surprise.

“That’s brutal Geoff.” Gavin blinked hard, turning away from the bloody walls. “That’s…it’s too much. We have to leave.” They left the room behind –Michael recovering from a turning stomach just from coming near the room- and headed for the bathroom.

“Woman used a fork to pretty much force an abortion to rid herself of ‘demon spawn’.” Griffon used air quotes, filling in Gavin quickly as they walked up the stairs. “She killed herself, and her baby, which was almost to term.”

“Okay.” Gavin mumbled. “This place is brutal.”

“Ready?” Geoff asked. “Blood stain is on the floor in the corner.” They walked slower now, and Gavin took a deep breath, holding his head again.

“There’s more up here.” He shut his eyes, feeling his way into the bathroom. “It’s here…. She’s feeling betrayed and hurt. She thinks it’s the devil and he’s hurt her…touched her.” Gavin grimaced. “It’s so horrid. She thinks her baby is the devil, and she stole a knife…a fork. She’s taken it and she’s stabbing herself…to kill it.” Gavin opened his eyes and he pointed to the bloody stain. “And they both died.” After another moment of silence, Michael laughed.

“You are doing fantastic Gavvers.” Michael chuckled.

“Am I really? I felt it was too over the top-” Griffon cut him off.

“No it was perfect darling.” She cooed with a smile.

“So dining hall next and we can do the tunnels after.” Geoff said. And after another long walk and a moment’s fear of getting lost, they found their way to the large room.

“Wait what the fuck.” Griffon held her camera up and approached the window. Using just her index finger, she drug it across the glass, and yelped when it came back dusty. “Oh shit, oh shit.”

“Babe what’s wrong?” Geoff grabbed her finger and touched it, his face turning white in the dark room.

“It’s covered in dust.” She breathed. The room fell deathly silent, the air so thick you couldn’t cut it with a steak knife, and dust settled on the window where Griffon had scraped it off.

“Gavin, do you feel anything?” Geoff asked, looking up at where Gavin stood behind Michael.

“Just…tension.” Gavin grimaced. “It burns my head to listen to it, like a thousand voices screaming at once.” Michael turned to look at the Brit, and he could see the true pain in his friends’ eyes. Out of the entire crew, Gavin was probably the only one who could truly feel the paranormal. “We should leave.”

“Let’s go baby.” Griffon pulled at Geoff, and he followed without much hesitation.

“Was that…real ghost activity?” Geoff squeaked out when they reached the hallway.

“Yes, oh shit yes it fucking was.” Michael rasped. Gavin had gripped the camera-man’s hand tightly and was refusing to let go.

“So angry…” Gavin sighed over and over again, his eyes glazed over with a mixture of fear and pain.

“Fuck this. Gavin’s seriously getting hurt now, we’re going downstairs.” Michael led the way down.

 

\--- ---

 

Ray watched the screens, but found the porn on his phone more interesting. He didn’t hear anything out of the ordinary, so he muted the volume when they entered the bathroom and plugged headphones into his phone. Girl on girl had him thoroughly distracted, enough to the point that he didn’t see or hear Griffons scream in the dining hall, or the curious face peeking up at the camera in the written room.

Michael and Gavin were the first back with Geoff and Griffon right behind them. Pulling his headphones out and exiting out of the window, he smiled up at them.

“How’s it going?” He asked. “Did you hit the tunnels, too?”

“You weren’t watching?” Michael grunted, setting Gavin down on a folding chair and crossing over to Ray’s half assed desk.

“Yeah…of-of course Mike.” Ray mumbled under a blush.

“Mmhmh, yeah right. Come on Ray, pay attention.” Michael rewound the footage from the dining hall and turned the volume up.

“That’s freaky shit guys.” Ray told them once he watched it.

“Yeah, we know.” Geoff rolled his eyes. “Michael, why don’t you go ahead and do the long shots down the hallway and Ray can go collect the cameras and we can just edit some bullshit in later. I’m not going in those fucking tunnels tonight.”

 

\--- ---

 

Michael found himself fuming on the inside. They always fucking sent him off by himself to do the final filming. Sure, it was relaxing most of the times when it wasn’t a really truly haunted insane asylum that they were literally locked into, but tonight, he wasn’t having it. The checkered floors were pissing him off, the shit painted walls…the broken but barred windows keeping him inside. He could understand why people went insane under these circumstances….

His ringtone went off, echoing in his fucking head, and he set the camera by his feet. Fishing the iPhone out of his pocket, he saw that Lindsay was on the other end.

“Hello?” He answered after sliding the lock.

“Oh thank God I’ve been trying to get Gavin for like three hours!” Lindsay was crying on the other end. She always worried about her boys and their job.

“Don’t worry baby he probably forgot to turn the volume on. When I get back there I’ll bitch at him for you.” He promised. She giggled through her tears.

“I just get so worried with you guys being locked in haunted places all night-”

“Babe I already told you it’s all fake. Gavin and I love you, and we would never put ourselves in situation that would leave you alone.” Michael lied to her, but it was for the best “We’re going to be home tomorrow, and then we can all go see a movie or something.”

“Okay Michael. And you’re sure Gavin is okay?” She asked again.

“Yes baby he’s okay.”

“I lov-” Her voice cut out, and a distorted male voice came over the line. “N̸̨̨̛̝͈̗͎̥̼̝͓̝̟̥̝̻͔̲̝̠̭͙̏̃̅̈ͣ́̍̾͆̓̇͊̚͝O̶ͧͫ͂ͫ͏̶̩͙̻͟ ̨̗͍͍̭̼͎̭̠̝̮̱́ͯ̃͒͌̎ͬ̉͌̃͊̇ͨͫ̂̇͝Ȩ̸̨̛̲̰̲͈̪̭̥̟̤͎̻̣̣͎̖̣̄ͬͤ̿͗ͧ̑̅͊ͦ̀̽͌̑́͒̚Ş̵̢͙͓̹͎̤͙̤̙̙͂͑͐̍̌̎̀̒͆̀͟C̙͎̥̞̫͉͇͙̬̥ͭ̑̿ͬͩ̽͋͒̑̚̚̚͟͜͝Ȧ̷̵̺̦̮͙͍̝̖̟͎͈͈̬̯͈̥̦ͨ̆̔ͩ̄̎̇̑̂͌͒͐͛̏̕P̸̗͕̰̩͖̲̹͙̟̖̝̩͇̻̬̃̓͌͞Ȩ̦̺̣͉́̌̏ͪ͑̅ͪ̿͐ͮͦͯ̽͡.”

“What the fuck?” He held the phone away from his face, but he had lost signal and his battery was dying. “Oh fuck no.” He pulled the radio off his belt.

“Michael? Is that you?” Ray was on the other end.

“Ray head to the foyer.” Michael demanded, grabbing his camera off the floor and all but hauling ass downstairs. Geoff had his arms around Griffon, holding her to him tightly, when Michael arrived back in the foyer. Gavin leapt up from his chair and hugged Michael.

“You’ve been gone for an hour!” Gavin cried out, his lower lip shaking.

“An hour? It’s been like ten minutes….” Michael trailed off. “Where’s Ray?”

“We heard you two talking and then he cut out and there was just growling noises.” Gavin told him. “It’s terrifying.”

“We’ve got to find Ray.” Geoff said. Michael laughed, pulling Gavin towards his chest.

“Are you serious?” Gavin asked. Geoff and Griffon nodded, although the latter looked terrified with the idea.

“Yes, he’s part of our team. We stay together. Splitting up will be our downfall in a place like this…I saw it in a movie once.”

They each took a backpack with water, and some snack items that hadn’t mysteriously disappeared. Crackers, chips and squishy apples were all that remained in the blue cooler they had shoved under the desk. The each had one flashlight, and one set of emergency batteries to go around. Geoff had his handheld camera, Griffon and Michael had their professional grade equipment strapped around their shoulders in addition to backpacks and Gavin held a camcorder with one spare tape and the radio. They took off down the dark hallway, and they never looked back.

 

\--- ---

 

The hallways seemed longer than they had before, and the turns didn’t add up. They walked for what must have been hours, or maybe only minutes, but didn’t see anything they recognized. The hallways all looked the same in the limited light but they kept going one way. Eventually, Geoff stopped them.

“We’ve been walking in one direction for hours. We should have hit something familiar by now.” Geoff whispered. Griffon was visibly shaking, and Gavin hadn’t let go of Michael’s hand the entire time, no matter how sweaty he had gotten.

“Can we please stop?” Griffon asked quietly. “My feet hurt so badly.”

“Yes baby let’s just wait.” Geoff looked around, and he pointed to a room. “Is that…the written room?”

Michael, fed up, walked right in the room and looked around.

“Yeah, but wasn’t it on the left side of the hallway?” Gavin mumbled. Geoff shoved him and Griffon inside before shutting the door behind them. “It looks just like it, but there’s no bloody display on the wall.”

“Let’s just rest for a while.” Geoff suggested softly.

“What time is it?” Griffon asked. Geoff looked down at his watch, and his jaw dropped. “What? What?”

“It’s still dark as shit in here, but it’s ten in the morning out there.”

 

\--- ---

 

“…guys…help…Mike….” Gavin shook Michael awake.

“Listen here, I heard it again.” He held the radio up to Michael’s ear and the four waited quietly.

“…he’s here…listening….”

“Ray! Where are you Brown Man?” Michael shouted. There was silence on the other end, but then, there was a laugh.

“He’s listening and he’s here to help us.” Ray laughed again. “Just come help us fill out the walls.”

“Just don’t move Ray.”

“He’s in the written room!” Gavin shouted with realization. The four stood up and filed out of the room, only to find the hallways had changed.

“What…the….” The walls were painted with little ducks and small drawings

“The maternity ward?” Griffon asked. “The children’s hospital?” Geoff chuckled.

“It can’t be. We’re in a completely different building.” Geoff reminded them, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hallway. They walked slowly but surely, still wary of the changing surroundings, when they heard the cry.

A baby was softly wailing in the distance, until a sharp slapping sound had it stopped.

“Oh my god….” Griffon was crying, clutching hard to Geoff, who was backing away. Gavin was trying to pull Michael back, but the redhead was frozen to the spot.

“What….” He paused, his breath growing heavy. “What was that?”

“Michael, let’s go.” Gavin pleaded, tears on his face and his grip on his best friend faltering.

“What was that Gavin? A baby? There’s a baby in here?” Michael looked torn about running away. “Is that a real baby?”

“No, Michael, no let’s go, please. Let’s go.” Gavin sobbed and reached back for Griffon and Geoff, who were pushing themselves back into a random room. A loud shift in the air resonated down from the way they were facing, and Gavin shoved Michael hard into the room Geoff was diving into. There was a scream, a very feminine, loud and painful scream, and Gavin lunged for the door. He pulled it shut just as something slammed against it from the outside.

“Help me!” He screamed. Geoff ran to the door and his fingers scrambled for purchase, but he ended up just holding Gavin’s hand on the doorknob.

“MY BABY LET ME IN!” The woman on the other side was screaming and pulling hard at the door. Griffon pushed herself into Michael, and sobbed loudly.

“Please go away please go away-”

“LET M͇̦̬͚Ẹ̡̞̟ ͇͈̺̖̳̲͟ͅI̺̯̗̫N̻̯ ̧͙̠̙̟͎L̤̬̱͇̺̲̘E͈̝̝̣T͓ ͏̣͇̮͙̦͔̺M̪̗̭̼̼̦̹E̖̯̲̻͙̫ ̖̙͓IN-”

“Please, please just go…just go away-”

“GIVE ME  Ḿ͙̙̘̳̬̝̟͚Ỳ̷̦̩͕̥-- ̧̛͈̗͈F̷̴͓ͅU̢͏̤̜ C̖͉̜͙̙̤͍̥̀͡K̫̠̦͉͉̣̩I҉͓̞̙͟Ṇ̰̥̭G BABY!”

“N̵̙̣̬̩͈o̶̖̦͚͓̱͇ͅ ͏͏̢̠̙̟ę̟̖̘̳̫ͅs̀҉̬̲͕͚̭̝̜͔͕ć̥̲̙̟̼͢͝a͎̰͓͙̟̣̮̖p̙̱̀e̜̠͍͕͚͓͢͟.” The deep distorted voice came from inside the room. Gavin and Geoff let go of the door but it no longer shook, and the four slowly turned to face the only real piece of furniture in the room. Sure, there were broken toys scattered on the blue tile floor, but the bed draped in stained yellow sheets on a metal wire frame held just one thing, a small girl. Her back was towards them, but it was so clearly a child that Griffon felt herself draw blood from her lower lip that she had shoved in her mouth to keep from screaming aloud. The child’s thinning and spotted hair was up in two shitty pony tails and her dress had blood covering the lower back half.

“Do you want to play a game?” She asked. Michael was the first one up, pulling Griffon up with him and launching himself out the door. Gavin pulled Geoff along and out of the room as an earsplitting howl ricocheted off the walls and seemed to follow them. They ran as fast as they could, holding onto each other for dear life, until they had to make a right turn, and then a left. They kept running, completely aware they were being chased by…something…. And they found their way to a large door. As soon as they were through, they slammed it shut and the thing slammed into it. No longer did it resemble a child, instead a large, almost alien like creature, and it fought furiously against the steel and glass.

“Oh, you found me.” Ray’s voice was twisted, and blood dripped from one of his eyes in a constant tear, and he wore a stained white doctor’s coat over his ripped jeans and bloodied tee. The alien creature was gone, and over Griffon’s sobbing and Michael’s rough pants, Ray was comforting them. “Now we can do this together.”

“Do what Ray?” Gavin asked. “Do what Ray?”

“Finish the film. That’s all he wants. The films to be finished.” Ray seemed pleased with himself. “Finished and shared with the world.”

“What does that even mean?” Michael asked, pulling Gavin to his chest once more. And then, Gavin was sobbing harder than he ever had in his life. Michael was kissing his face, wiping the tears away, anything he could do. He rubbed at Gavin’s cheeks and cooed at him, trying to get him to calm down, but Gavin wasn’t doing much of anything. Michael lifted Gavin’s chin up and kissed his mouth hard to try and curb the sobs, but it took a few minutes to make it work. Griffon and Geoff watched as they did, watched them kiss and Ray laugh as he watched them do the same.

“We have to make it past this.” Michael whispered. “Make it was this and get home to Lindsay. She’s our baby, and she’s got our baby. We’ve got to make it home to her.”

“Lindsay.” He gasped out between the sobs.

“Yes, our wife. We have to make it home to her.” Michael cooed softly, rubbing the Brit’s hair down on the sticky skin.

“I love you Michael.” Gavin whispered.

“I love you too Gavvers. Now, let’s make it home.”

Geoff and Griffon were softly smiling.

“The three of you….” Geoff teased, but Ray growled loudly. Griffon shrunk back into her boyfriend.

“You have to find those fucking tapes.” Ray stressed, pulling something silver from his back pocket.

“What the fuck is that Ray?” Michael screeched, but his question went unanswered as Ray plunged said sharp object into his stomach. Blood poured from his lips as he pulled the object out and in again, deeper every time, a whine coming from his throat as he killed himself. Griffon and Geoff were on their feet, his arms tightly around her as she held her face.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!”

“NO RAY!”

“OH MY GOD!

“RAY!”

His body fell over, blood leaking on the floor, and the four screamed and cried. The walls themselves seemed to be shrieking and the ceiling shook. Hands reached down at all angles, and they were running again, and away, and into, all things wicked. And then, Griffon was gone.

“WHERE’S GRIFFON?” Geoff screamed into the hallway. Their flashlights were flickering in the dark, the air silent for the first time in hours, and Geoff took off running. Michael and Gavin tried to keep up, they ran right behind him, but then he was gone and they were still running. Then, Geoff was coming back, his face scratched up and his clothes bloody, and he was pointing in the other direction.

“We’ve got to fucking run!” He grabbed Michael’s arm and yanked so hard his hand slipped from Gavin’s, and the Brit was ripped from the ground and thrown into the ceiling.

“HOLY SHIT!” Michael tried to pull away from Geoff, but the older man kept pulling him along.

“Tell Lindsay I love her!” Gavin howled, tears mixing with blood on his cheeks. Gavin was drug off into the dark, screaming Michael’s name.

 

\--- ---

 

Geoff kept pulling at Michael, and then, he pushed him into a stairwell.

“The tunnels lead to the other buildings. If we can get to the others we can find a way out!” Geoff kept pulling Michael down.

“Gavin…my boy.” Michael cried, his will power failing. Geoff turned and shoved Michael into the wall.

“Don’t fucking quit on me now Mikey. We’ve got to figure this shit out. We are almost fucking done. We are almost out. You’ve got to get to Lindsay and your baby girl.” Geoff slapped Michael across the face, and Michael stopped crying.

“Lindsay.”

“Your fucking wife.” Geoff muttered. Michael nodded.

“We’ve got to get out.”

The two found the tunnels after exiting at the last level of the stairway, and entered the dark. They walked, walked and walked some more, not even finding any crevice in the stone walls. The cameras threatened to die, so they turned them off –because it was just fucking walking in a line, any asshole could do it- and turned them on what they thought was every hour. They didn’t want to waste anything. All they had was the one set of replacement batteries and a few waters and snacks between them both. They hardly stopped to rest or eat because the fear and anger drove them on. They walked for days, or weeks, or years, and finally stopped to rest. They each had one soggy apple and some stale crackers and half a bottle of water. They both slept, because they no longer cared, and when Geoff woke up, he was alone.

He wasn’t surprised.

He walked on and on in the dark by himself, listening to Michael’s screams of pain and terror in the distance, or maybe it was so close that it was behind him.

He fell asleep and woke up and ate whenever he wanted to, always in the dark. It was more comfortable in the pitch black than shadows dancing off every pipe.

And when he woke up again, there was a steel door across from him. Laughter bubbled from his lips as he brushed the dirt and blood –when was he bleeding? - off his inked arms and turned the light back off. He entered the door, silent as the mice he had started eating, and shut it behind him. The camera hung heavy at his side, but recording now, and he entered every doorway in hopes that it was the way out. The way out.

The way out.

THE FUCK͙̬̟̼I̟͍̳͕͍̩͘N͉̳͇G̫̱͍̱̰̤̠ ̹͚̗̜͓͉͇W̻̞̥͙̖ͅA̰̯͖Y̗̖̥̱̥ͅ ͍̖O̢͎̦͈̺͚͉U͍T̫̗̲̞̹̣̬ ͚͜W̵̫̝͔̳̝̟̙A̻̞̗̮̠̣S͇̭̝̼̦̲͠N̯͓̙͔͈’̢̲͚̥͇̯̦T͍͉͓̫͖͝ ̀T͇̤͔̫̹͜H̴̼͔͓̫̤̲̠Ị̤̬̟̱͉̪Ș̩̝͕ W̭̲͔͇̬͕͡A̖Y!

He felt the panic in every nerve in his entire body, every cell burning for him to run the fuck away and hide and fight back and die. He didn’t know what to feel anymore as something heavy touched his shoulder.

“N̹̯͎̻͍̰͔̯ͨͬ̉̍͐̊̌͊̋̈̈́ͨͣ̐͑ͤ͊̔o͔̲̫̼̟͍̺̞̖͎̻̭̦͇̦͍̜̥̐̿̌̄̑̊ ͔̟̜̬͚̪̝͖̣͚̹̥̘̭͈̌͑̾ͬ̓̽ͨ̂̍̓̆͛͛̽̇ͩe̫͈̟̎͌ͥ̅̂͋̍̾ͪ͛̆͌s̫̖͓͇̠̱̱̟̹͇͇̰̮̭̠͙̊͐̎̈́ͤ̿͗̋̌̅̿̆̍͛͗̍̏̅c͍̯̫̠̱̱̃͑̈́̀͆́ä̯̘̣̼̤̹̳̥͙͓̣̱̥͙̭̱̊̓͂̔̅̂̋ͬ͛̿̄p̱͕̘̬̞ͭ͆ͧͤ͒͛ͦͨͮ̒̿ͬͪ̿͐e̳̗͙̟͉ͬͬ͐̽ͫ.” It whispered in his ear. He merely nodded, turning the camera off and blacking out.

 

\--- ---

 

Geoff woke up with a splitting headache and he felt partially blind in his left eye. Once he brushed the wet away from his cheek, he discovered it was blood stuck on his skin. He looked around and saw theṇ̵͉u̖̭̰͚̮̻r̸̠şe̯s͙͉͇̘͔͍̕ ̥̙͎͝ͅa̮̳̘̱͙n͇̲̹̭d̺ ̴d͍̺̻̠͍o̮͈͕̖̦̹͖c̜͎̗̰̪̯t̜͖̕o̫r͎̤̖͚̞̫̼,̠̝̞̟̱̼̰ ̸t̩̯̤h̳̠̖͚e̦̰͕̱ ̯̹̜̳̻̙̜l̠̀o̧̭b̵͎͎͖o͖͕̰͝t͉̟͝o̵͙m͙̜y͏͚ ̵͙͍͓̱̥̻t̖̟͇̻o̙͍̥̣̕ͅo̬̗̪̝l͠ ͕s̢̭̤̩͖̮͈t̳̬̪̤͇i̥̘̫̞̯ͅl̘͖͉̹̟̖̪͞l̪͓̝̖̬̯̺ ̘̗͚͖͕͍̟b͘l̢͈̗̲͙̬o̬̲o͇̩̫d̜̙͡y̶̬ ͘i͓̞̗͎̞̯̰n̞͈̳̳̜ ̼͙h̝̼͉͕̩͡i̬̥̦̺̺̬̫s ̳̫̙͟ḥ̳̹̘̭a̪͓̝̫͕̮͙̕nd̤͇͔͈̯̞͘,̯̜ ͏̙͉͇̩̦͈a̬̹̪̯̥͕ͅn̮̣d̡͓̬̙ͅ ̫thé̹̙͔̲̞̭i̗̝͚͎̩̬̟r͚͉̲̲̹̝͞ ͎̯̹̮̲b͙ḽ͔̹͓̜͕̜a̛͉͎̳͚n͎̯̤k eyes giving him a judgmental look. He couldn’t move his body much –not like he wanted to- and realized there was literally no escape.

No escape from the living hell he was living.

The camera was still heavy in his hands and he turned it on and faced it towards himself. He saw in the screen, the little eyes looking back at him. The heavy stares of the spirits that haunted the place. He knew he was going t̟̠̬̬̖̳̣͘o̯̹̳̗ ̹d͙̭͙̼͢ͅi̗ͅe ̷an̮̫̟̣y̠̩w̜̹̬̟͕͢a̗ͅy̡̗̭̟.̀ ̭T̹̜͖̬̤h̝̖̹̯͈́ͅe̠̣̥͚̰ ̼̣̼̝̥f̙̞͈i̬̗͡l̘͔̺͍͢m̮̮̫s̜̣̮̯͉̙̞ ͘w̕o̦̬̹͘ul͜ḍ̼̝͜ ̜̞g̞ę͈̦̭͈̭͓̼t t̵ ̴͖͉͔͇ọ̖͔̦͎̩͎ ṵ̳̞̗̙̤̫͝t̯̹͈̦̬ ̵͇̗̘͖̦̹s̷ơ̝̩̠̙ͅm͘e̘̝h͎͓̩͡o̦͜ͅw̡̭̮̪,̞̦͇ ̺̦̤a͔̹n̤͈̫̼̮d̶ h̺̤̲̯̙͕ḙ̹̱̫ w̡͙̮̯̥͇͕̳a̮̣n͙͎̙̪̘̲t̗̭͇̥̕e̢͚͙͎ḏ ̮t̢̙̼͙̤̪̹o̰ ̷̣̦͈͈b̗̦͍̤̭e̬ ̬̝r̵͙̳̦̯e̤̭̯͔m̗̰͓͖̖͓ͅembered as he was….

“I wonder what happened to Griffon. I̹͖̩ ̨̮̙̦͓̟l̛̼͕̦o͢ve̠͙͖̰̫̜̗ ̘̫̦̩h̪͢e͚̼͉͔͈̝͞r͓̞͚͉͙͉ ҉͎s͎̙̺̠͞o̟͖͔͉͎̕ ̵̳͓m̜͜ú̳̯͍̬̼ch̰̝͇̲͓̫ͅ ̦͖̟̩͉̞a̭̰̣n͢d͔̩ ̵͇̠͖̯I̗̙̼̼̩͡ ̡̘̩̦̟̙w̶a̛͚n̻̹̱̙̪̣ͅt͔̙̤̣͙̮͡ ̬̙̞̪t̩̩̦̼̤̗̖o marry her. I want to make her mine forever. Did she die? Is she out? I love her.” He paused, swallowing hard. “Lindsay, they loved you so much. You were their last ţ̪̹h̫̣͎͖̬͚̼ơ̝̯͙̫̜̪ug̩̤h̗͟t͇͇̯̤s͚͘ ̱̙̼͔̤̫͎͞b̨̫̬̤̫e͔f҉̞̟̟͚o͏̙͓̙r͇̲̩̫͉̠͖e̠͎̫͓̺͙̭͠ ̥̝͓̳ͅt̜̰͈͠ḩ̻̩ę͉̩̖̥y̫̤̙͉͘ ̧̳͕̞̥̲͙̩ẃ̪͎̗̙̰̙̮e͏̘̙n͔̭̣̫t̖̕.͉̝̪̩͙̮̼ ͉T̤̝̺̞̜̰͔h̭͍̝̤͞e̙͍̕y͈͎ ̵͎͕̪̤͎̼̮l̗͉͉o͉͜v̥ẹ̰̱̱d͓̟͇ ͕͎̕y̰̩͕̝o̳̰̬͕̙͍u̗͚̣…̜͕̮̻̖̪͚.̮͓̦͇͎̼͞ ͏̝̠̗̤̻ͅÀ͍̝͇̭ͅͅṋ̨̮̲̤̯d̸͙̼ ̪̫̜̪͇̜͚̕R̗̲͚̹̝͉͡ͅa̰̥͡y͓͔̝͖͓,̶ ͔̙I̝̗̬͓’̹̲̫̪̙̫m̰̟͚ ̲̟̼͎̹̖s̷͚̗̻͚͈̰o̼̮̦͉͜r͈̩͔̬̮̤r̯̘͖̳͕̪͕y̹….̢̻̙̠̜̼͉̤” He looked around again, his eye starting to feel leaky, and he wiped at the blood furiously. He wanted to leave a mark. He couldn’t tell people not to come, or the videos wouldn’t get out. How could he say anything? Was he glitching in real life now too?

And the answer came to him…he couldn’t. They would come regardless. They would flock to the building to see if it was true and the building would have hundreds of playmates.

They would come anyway.

“T͏͍͕̫h̺̤͙̣̻̱̜͚̮i͕̹̹͓͍s͝ͅ ̦̝͇̩͔̪̲͚ͅi̷͖̼͉̰͕̱̺̫̕͘ś̨͚̥͔ ͈͉̯̠̬G̶͕͙̱͕̞̗͜͡e͚̫̦͔̳͖̫̠ǫ̘̦̹͡f̡̟͙͈̖f҉̨̬̲͖ ̛͇͚̲͉͢L͏̜̳̝̞̰ą͇̙̲̼̪̞̭̩͢s͏҉̭̝̯͎̙͔̥é̢̜̩͇̦ŗ̲̰́ ̠̥̱R̶̖̱̬̀͠a͏̳̝̞̼̗̹m҉̵̪͉͔̘̭̣͎s͈͔̮̱̠̥͢͞a҉̨̪͈̯y͚̼͍͍͎̰ ̷̧̹̮̗͓͕͡f̡̭͖̟͎͘͞o̘̝̪͢r̪̤̣̀ͅ ͚̝͕̘͔̗̞͓̦G̷̠̮̰̰͕͉r̘̲̯͙͔͝ḁ̸̫̻v̻̣̹̝̰̝ę̵̩̲̣̲̱̫̜ ̧̬̦̠Á̢̢͍͖̬̼̺̬c̞̺̜̲͘ḩ̖̠͘ì͇̪̘e̵̖̭͚͉̪̹͖v̩́͘e̤̜̺̬͈̗m̡̠̲̲͕͎͕̀e̯̤͘n̝͈͉̪̹̥͚͟͡t҉̣s͏̡͎̰̬̘͓̹̬…̜̣̩̞̞͟s̯͖̖̲͙̖͍̻͝i̡̲̞̜͡ͅg̴͈̰̱̯̣n̷̷̩͚͈͈į̗͈ņ̶̼̞̺ͅg̮̪̰ ̡̗͖̦̖̖̙̞̀͘ǫ̺̠̲̠̹̩̗͘f͖̩f̡̪̩͙͕͖̀͡.”

 

 

[ER: E͕̟̦R̬̳̞̯͜͝R̢͕̘̺̹̹̻͍Ò̻̩̖̕R҉̩̥̯͍͝ ͇̫ͅE̼͉̞͘͝ҁ̛̭͙̣̙͕͉́̀ --E̷͔̾ͦ̋R̥͚̘̱̝ͥ̍͐̊͜R̷̺̬͓̦ͫ̽̓͛̀ E͑̑͏̝̪̞̖͇̫̮R̘͔̲̄͆ͦ̓̊ͧ͜ R̶ͮ҉̜̪͚̳ Ō̹̞̱̟͔ͬ̀̉͑̄̀́̀R̸͈̝̩̭̎̅ͥ̾͞ Ȍ̶̡̹̹̫̖̬̠̔̂ͭ͐̑͂R̸̟̱͎͍ͥͤ͋̓̚ --O̜͇̬̊̏ͮ͡ͅ E̷̢̹̹̲̯̟̰͈̱R͇̝̼̜̜̙̀́͡ ̷̩̳̠̱R͎̣̕ ́E̸OR͠O͢R IN V̢̘̲͚̬̥̤̬͈̳͖̝̞ͨ̌̄͐̒̓̐̓̐ͦ̅͌̇ͥͧͭ̀̕͟͟ I̧̧̎ͬ̆ͫ̿͒ͬ̑͌͒̑͜҉̲̘̲̼̰̥̬͈̪̦̻̥̀ D̢͎͈͇͉͍͛̔̾̍̓̑̊ͭ͐ͦ͝ E͓̗̟̮̘͔͕̤͇̻̰̟ͬͦ̽̎ͯ̊͂͛̆͂ͭͧ̎̔̒͐̀̚͠ͅ Ơ̶ͥ͛͛ͬ̓̓͐ͨ̃͒̂̐̽̚͜͏̰͉̦̮̜̘͇̟̠̞̦̲̦̜̜͈͚̗̕ ̶̶̫͉̱̥̲̝̜ͨͧ͛̄ͩ̀ͧ̌͑͋̄F̶͎͉̝̭̙̜̺̭̫̝̖̱̥̺ͬ̅̄̔͂̒̉̒ͣ̂ͫ̾̎̃̓̚̕ E̡͈͕͕̗͉͙̣̱̼ͪ͛̿̃ͩ́͘͡ED]

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus what is wrong with me -S  
> 1/3 Of the artpieces done, more to be added soon -A


End file.
